


Eternally&EmbraceInTheBlueSky

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Eternally&EmbraceInTheBlueSky

1\. 

我们在分别的那天清晨拥抱了，他主动的。就在我即将踏出咖啡店红色玻璃门时，他喊我的名字，从长桌的尽头穿过哥哥弟弟们之间的空隙，给了我一个拥抱。幸好他没有哭，可我快哭了。

我们人气歌谣第一次得一位，我还是黄色蓬松的长发，五官用力的皱在一起，哭得像个乞丐，鼻涕眼泪黏在脸上，看起来很丑。我很少哭，但那次我实在控制不住，站在台上双手捂住脸泪流不止，那段时间承受的压力和委屈全碾碎进眼泪和哭声里。那一瞬间，我觉得自己无所不能，再大再艰难的梦想似乎我都能让它变成现实。

时隔很多年回看2006年一位得奖现场，我才发现，平时最爱哭的他那天其实并没有哭的很厉害，他甚至第一反应只是眼眶泛红有些哽咽。他频繁看向哭的不成样的我，从舞台左边走到右边，伸手拍了拍被始源拥抱的我，再出现在镜头前时，他用手抹着眼泪和队友抱在一起。十年后的我自恋的想，他肯定是心疼我哭的那么难过所以才哭的很伤心。

他更喜欢和我肢体接触比起文字或者语言交流。当我们还小的时候，他就喜欢黏在我身边，睡觉也好打闹也好，他喜欢压在我身上，或者跳到我身上。

我姐姐养了一条小狗，他就像那条小狗一样黏人。我还嘲笑他喜欢小狗是因为自己就是一条小狗狗。我没见过哪个男孩同他一样，和别人说话时，眼睛总是无辜的看着你，就和小狗一样。我回家陪chocco玩，它玩累了或者饿了，就会蹲在我面前，眼睛湿漉漉的，也不说话，只是盯着我看，哦，狗不会说话，但我知道它想要我做什么，有时是想吃狗饼干，有时只是想让我抱抱它。 李东海也是，他从来不觉得撒娇是件难为情的事情，他喜欢撒娇。我原以为他只会对着比我们年长的哥哥撒娇，后来才发现，他撒娇的对象不分男女，不分老少，也不怎么分场合。

有很长一段时间，我害怕他。我怕他对我撒娇，怕他在我面前哭，那种情绪和心软不同，那是一种我无法控制的感情，就像2006年歌谣现场那样的猛烈直接，我只能被迫接受并且屈服。我很清楚他是男生，正因为这样，他成为了我二十代初时最害怕的亲密朋友。我有意识的推开他，我开始减少和他的肢体接触，但这种做法似乎刺激的他更加变本加厉。在我看来，他对我的喜欢和幼儿园小朋友对朋友的喜欢没有两样，只有幼儿园小朋友才会想要和朋友时时刻刻手牵手黏在一起，甚至在一起睡觉。

直到他家里发生了不好的事情。我学着他平时那样，把他抱进怀里。他失眠，睡不好，心情起伏不定，我心安理得跨过我给自己画的那条关于他的警戒线，我享受他睡在我身边，环抱我手臂小小的啜泣的每个夜晚。平时被掩埋忽视视若猛兽的情感在这样的夜晚中逐渐累积，成长到我快被它吞噬的时候，我选择另辟蹊径。

2.

恋爱对于刚出道没几年的偶像来说是绝对不能做的事情。我恋爱了，和一个女生。我只是觉得她的眼睛和他很像。

我没有告诉他，第一是觉得麻烦不知道该怎么说，第二是没来由的心虚。但他还是知道了，我猜可能是圭贤告诉他的。我每天都在等着他来找我说这件事，也在心里盘算该怎么回应。不过我没等到，等来的只有他谈恋爱的消息，他自己告诉我的。

自作自受，我承认我真的很嫉妒和他谈恋爱的女人。那天我们一起在餐桌上吃拉面，他煮的，我问他下午有什么安排吗，想和他去看之前就说好的电影。他看了一眼手机说，等一下，他要回消息。我低头吃了一口拉面，问他在和谁聊天。他放下手机，抬头看我，眼睛弯弯的，笑的很开心，“新交的女朋友。”语气平常到我怀疑他在骗我，我半开玩笑的说，厉旭什么时候是你女朋友了。

“李赫宰，我真的没骗你，这就是我的女朋友。”他点开照片拿给我看合照。

我慌慌张张瞄了一眼，没怎么看清女生长什么样，照片上的他看起来倒是挺可爱。于是，我更吃醋了。

“那你下午要去约会吗？”

“嗯。”

电影的事情我怎么也说不出口，要是我在这个时候问他，我们之前说好的电影还看吗？太奇怪了，我明明不喜欢他的。

“玩的愉快。”

“好。”

自从那次之后，我们两个人就再也没在对方面前提起过恋爱和女朋友的事情。表面上像是回到了之前，但实际上，他开始减少来我房间找我玩的次数，我不知道是因为女朋友的关系还是其他另外的原因。

分手是意料之中，意料之外是我没想到以对方劈腿收场。我生气，并不是对方喜欢上了其他人，只是单纯觉得被人劈腿很丢脸。我害怕他来安慰我，我只好连续几天回家里住，避免和他见面。我也害怕他给我发消息，也害怕看见他往群里发他和女朋友的合照。其实他很少发合照，也很少在队友面前提起。

我就这样在他面前消失了一个星期左右，他给我发了一条消息问我，要不要一起去看之前说好的电影。我回他，好。

第二天我们去看电影，电影结束，我们走在路上，时间已经快到半夜两点。他咬着吸管，慢吞吞走在我的后面，然后他告诉我，他分手了。

我很开心。我安慰他：“没事，我也分手了。”

“噢，这种事情有什么好比较的呢，我和她还有你和她明明是不一样的，就算是分手也是不一样的。”

我没太明白他是什么意思，也没开口问他，我只是沉默的站在他身边。

他吸了一口咖啡，又接着说，“再也不想谈恋爱了，无论是和谁，都不想谈恋爱了，当朋友就很好。”

我不知道他是不是在暗示，或者只是在说和女生谈恋爱的事情。

“万一遇到喜欢的呢。”

他笑了一下，低着头说，“噢，到时候再说吧。”

我们站在电梯里快分开时，他又自顾自的说:“为什么人总是在谈恋爱，而不是谈爱情？”

我问他，有什么区别吗？

他看着我的眼睛说:“因为我是因为爱情所以恋爱的人，而不是因为谈恋爱而产生爱情的人。”  
3.

我只要一忙起来，除了工作之外的事情都无暇顾及，特别是感情。我没时间去想如何和他划清界限，也没时间再去细想我对他到底是怎样的感情。得过且过，过完一天算一天，反正我和他都还很年轻，还有很多很多的时间去解决这些问题。

2008年和2009年对我来说是很特殊的两年。之前我想过以后会和他分开，但我实在高估了自己，我真的很想他。以至于周年fm他在中国没赶得回来，我站在粉丝中间看他录的视频，声音刚漏出来一点，我就完全控制不住自己的情绪，我总说他爱哭，其实我自己也是。

我也没想通我怎么会这么想他。他没去中国之前，我们两个人几乎天天见面，有时我还烦他总是黏着我，甚至想着法逃开他。离别真正降临并且切身体会的时候，我又难受。短信不是每天都有在发，他很忙，我也很忙，更别说挤出时间和他通电话了。那次周年结束之后，我回到宿舍给他打电话，他问我fm怎么样，我闷头说了一句还行，他又问我为什么听起来不是很开心，我问他什么时候回国，他愣了一下，说应该就快回国了，我也不知道该怎么接话，如果直接说我很想他，又觉得不太好，最后只能说好好照顾自己，不要感冒。

我想我当时可能是害怕喜欢他，又或许当时确实没对他有那种心思，时间真的过去太久了，记忆会变模糊，感情也是。

2011年，我做了一个决定。不能说是因为他，我并不会被感情完全左右，但不能否认他确实是催化剂。

一切从零开始，难学的语言，陌生的环境，离开的队友，新的成员，但无论怎样我都和他在一起，只有这一点从来没有变过。那时的我，并没有意识到日久生情的严重性。

谈恋爱结婚是因为什么呢？不想自己孤独的一个人生活还是想有人陪伴？找到和自己方方面面都契合并且互相喜欢的人实在太难了。和正常人一样的恋爱结婚并不一定就是每个人都必须经历的事情，如果“正常恋爱”成为生活的烦恼，为什么还要“恋爱”？我的生活足够充实，不需要费劲心思寻求其他的感情来破坏平衡以求变得正常。

中间有一年是我过得特别艰难的一年。人就是这样，大起之后就会大落，他总说我们两个都很倒霉，他可能这辈子最倒霉的事情就是遇上了我。细细数来，我总觉得我欠他很多，无论是感情还是生活。大家都下意识认为是我在照顾他，可事实是，我需要他依赖我，这是一种很病态很固执的心理。

我确实需要，他需要我。特别是和他在一起之后，我越发觉得自己离不开他。我开始害怕他哪一天不再需要我，我知道他很聪明，也知道他自己一个人就能把事情做好。我总说他笨，是想他能笨一点，说到后来他可能也真的有为了我变笨一点。他对外都说，是他想和我一起。但实际上，我和他都清楚，我才是那个最离不开他的人。

4.

人生大起之后确实会大落，无论是事业还是感情生活。原来爱而不得是这样一种感受，我时常觉得他比我更勇敢，我羞于表达情感，甚至害怕面对情感。以至于我入伍最后悔的一件事就是在他对我说“我爱你”的时候，我用“祝大家身体健康”这种场面话敷衍过去。

他所有不安全感都来自于我。他说如果以后注定会分开，那就趁着入伍分手好了。我实在不知道该怎么办，我不喜欢随便给人承诺，更不喜欢臆想还未到来的明天。我伤心他的绝情和说一不二，面对他显而易见的冷漠，我选择了最笨的方法去化解，不管他如何对我，我都同和他热恋般围着他转。但他也不是表面看上去的开心和解脱，我知道他又开始失眠，又开始光着脚大半夜到处乱晃，可他再也不会来我的房间。

我气愤自己的懦弱和惜字如金的“我爱你“。我很少在口头上对他表达喜欢和爱恋，这是一个坏习惯。我珍惜每一次对他说“我爱你”的时刻，可以是我情难自已拥抱亲吻他的头发，也可以是某一个不太特殊的清晨，我们睁开眼看见的是对方，心跳声清晰可闻，跳动的频率达到和谐共振，或者是，某个我们相拥入眠的夜晚，他的味道充斥我的整个世界，那是种柔软甜蜜到我心脏疼痛的味道。也有状况外的“我爱你”，我很少当着粉丝的面对他说这种话，就算是真情实意，在那种场合也会看起来听起来带点营业性质。但喜欢是藏不住的，聚光灯照亮站在舞台上的我和他，我说过，无论我们周围的世界如何改变，只有我和他，也就只有我和他从来没变过。

他很善良，即使面对这样懦弱又贪心的我，他还是会为了我前进和后退。入伍前的日子，我和他过得像世界末日，就像决心减肥的人吃的最后一餐。再多的不情愿和不舍得，也只能变成一封一封的手写信在首尔的他和远在边境的我各自的笔下传递。

我变了。我以前觉得爱和喜欢说得太多就会变成廉价地摊货。我现在居然害怕我说的太少，以至于他感受不到我对他的情意。我喜欢他，我爱慕他，很多年前一直持续到现在和未来。我不喜欢谈论未来，但在漫长的和他无法相见的日子里，我意识到人的一生实在很短暂，至少在我活在这个世界上的三十年来，将近三分之二的生命里都有他的存在。我想和他一直在一起直到死亡，就算是小小的分别也不想遭遇。

他有一次裹着厚厚的羽绒服，提着食盒，坐了好几个小时的车来军队看我。那是我们时隔很长时间的一次见面，我竟然有些近乡情怯，我颤抖着和他拥抱，泪水快要抑制不住的涌出眼眶。那句胸口盘旋了好久好久的“我爱你”在那天深夜，我和他坐在训练场的绿茵上终于说出口。万事开头难，有第一次之后就会接二连三的有无数次。

我想人都会变温柔，年轻气盛自以为是的那些“我以为”终会变成“我爱你”。我爱他，可惜我现在才意识到我是多么的多么的爱他。

5.

关于我和他差一天的退伍日期，他觉得遗憾，说像一本小说的结局不够完美。

但一年之后的夏威夷，天气很好，在黄昏时刻，金黄色余晖染进碧蓝海水，我和他站在船舷迎着风浪，拥抱。


End file.
